A Crappy Romance Story
by xXRoMaNtIcReVeNgEXx
Summary: COMPLETE! Read and review for crimson eyes. Okay, yea know what, if you want a sequel, you just let me know okay?
1. shouri ai solider and hoshi tenshi

Card Captors:

A Crappy Romance Story

Intro:We it's just an another romance story for Li & Sakura.PLEASE DO NOT STEAL Kodasha & Akako,they're mine!!!try to enjoy kk!if u review,don't lie!i hav a way of finding people who lie to me!!!!

chapter1:Shouri Ai Soilder & Hoshi Tenshi

A clever and quiet 15 year old Li's shaggy, brown hair went into his almond eyes. He stood tall with a dark blue chinese collar shirt and jeans over his strong body. As the sun setted,glowing a light pink, gold, orange and a dark and light blue with clouds lining the sky, seeping in the colour, he sighed before 2 girls quietly ambled behind him. One was his height and age with long unique lines of silky pure silver hair. Her skin was flawless, creamy silk, wearing a red and blue chinese collar dress. Akako had even, freestyle cut bangs with straight, long hair, same colour, as well height as, Kodasha's. Having cute light brown dog ears(1/2 dog demon), wearing a japanese style kimono with slits on the sleeves, reveiling her white clothing underneath, and long, baggy pants, all a bright ruby red. These clever, sly, porcelain daydreamers had eyes of pure gold amber that had always shone as bright as moonlight, but they were even brighter, full of compassion, determination and hope today. The 3 were sweetly scented and had sandals on. Li turned around and started to get pissed at them.

'What do you want, Kodasha Takahashi!', he growled furiously with frustation.'I demand to know why you have been following me all this week, Akako Higarashi!'

'We want to help you with something', they said together in a oddly calm, quiet way.

'What for? I've no problems', he said plainly, and he whispered, his eyes closed, 'nothing left to stay for, either.'

'I'm not deaf,you dunce', Akako jokingly wailed.

'Idiot', Kodasha scoffed, in a Kai style manner, teasing him as well, only she rolled her bright golden eyes.

'Ouch, that hurt.', he said sarcasticly. 'I want to know something', his tone more serious.

'Shoot, what do you want to know?' The duo straightened up,staring him in the eye.

'Tell me how you got here, why you stayed and who you 2 really are.'

Kodasha sighs and rubs the back of her neck.

'We arrived here from a misson in the summer. When we went for a lunch that day, we met Madison and Sakura. We were told about her magic, as well as yours. When Sakura went home one time, Madison told us about the thing between you and her best friend, and when we started school here it just became more obvious. I am the Shouri Ai Soilder(victorious love), the defender of love, travelling around Japan, helping where I'm most needed. We, ourselves, have training in many fighting & magic fields, advance schooling, as well as magical powers.'

'We've been together since we were born. I'm the Hoshi Tenshi(Star Angel)and the both of us are of the Demolition Trio.'

The Soilder and Tenshi stared at his sword necklace.

'Would you care for some practice?', they asked, not waiting for an response, as usual, they quickly drew their silver swords and came after Li with them. He defended with his weapon.

'I know you love her, Li', Kodasha smiled slyly, clashing swords with him.

'Who?' he asked,although he was blushing.

'Sakura!', Akako screamed, slashing at his weapon.

pause, Li spaced out 'How did they know?', he thought.

'Li,you jackass! Frigin' pay attention, We almost kill you that time!'

'Sorry'

They stopped fighting after a while(Kodasha won)and sat on swings in Penguin Park.

'Can you just please tell her and let us go to a normal life. You're our final mission for training. Then in a couple of of years we get more training, and finally graduate

from our home school, and we can do it all here', Kodasha pleaded.

'I can't!', Li cried, 'She doesn't feel the same way.'

'She does, Li. Give her some freaking dignity instead of leaving her in the dark, you fucking moron!', Akako argued.

'Do I have to. I couldn't take it if she didn't feel the same way', he moaned whiningly.

'If you love her, tell her. Don't worry, Sakura loves you. She told me herself', she replied, comforting to him. Kodasha gave him a hug and both a warm smile.

'Okay.', Li said, giving in to their sweet grins.

'Go to her now, Li', they whispered in his ears, one on each side, together.

'Why?Go to who?', he asked, pretending he didn't know anything, which was the wrong thing to do.

'Go to Sakura! It's a spur of the moment thing! Wholy fuck,you're stupid!!!', Kodasha yelled, shoving the idiot into the direction of Sakura's house. Akako screamed, 'Go,now,before I come after you to give you a major ass kicking, and you know me too forget what I can do!!!'

'Okay,okay! I'm going! Fuck,you can't take a damn joke!?', he screeched whiningly.

He sprinted to Sakura's house, but she wasn't there, only her brother was. Oh no!!! Li had to run even faster away from tall, strong, dark haired and eyed vicious Tori, who was insanely screaming and chasing after him until Li reached the safety of his home and locked the door.


	2. in august 2003

chaptor2:In August 2003

Meilin has left again to help her family. She said goodbye to her friends:

'Bye guys! Take care! See you soon!', and she's gone.

Everyone waved goodbye to their friend. Li pulled Sakura behind a wall where no one could see the new scene.

'What's up Li?', said Sakura innocently, her green eyes shone brightly. Li loved those sweet large emerald eyes. She is extremely beautiful, soft sandy brown hair, tall and had a lovely form. Her skin was as flawless as Kodasha's and Akako's, the three were porcelain angels in his eyes, although Kodasha and Akako were the least bit angelic.

'I want to say that I kind of like you', he mouthed.

'What do you mean "like", like friends?', she questioned.

'No, I mean...', he studdered. 'What if she didn't feel the same way', Li pondered.

Sakura couldn't stand it, she needed to tell him. She won't be weak.

'Li,I love you', Sakura said quietly.

Li stood there shocked. 'What!? You what!?', he said, trying to get over his shock of the fact that she said it first, the damn idiot.

'I thought you would me, but I guess not. I guess you're leaving, too.', she said, trying to smile, but the tears in her eyes were overwhelming her.

'Yeah, but you just...never mind I'm staying because I can't bear it if I left you. I love you, Sakura', Li quoted sweetly enough that it sound like some sappy novel instead of a sappy fanfic about Card Captor Sakura.

'Oh, Li! 'hugs him & kisses him,on the lips' I knew it! I knew you couldn't leave me, I knew you love me! I knew it!I love you so much!', Sakura cried wow just a couple of sweet words and she goes nuts over it,no offense Sakura( i make her sound like a ditz in this story).

'Me too, Sakura, me too', Li said sweetly, holding on to her.

They,after a minute, ran over to tell their friends the great news, unknowing Tori and Jullian were spying on them, actually Tori spied, Jullian watched him spy with concern for the safety of Li.

'Tori,just leave her alone. She's fine. It's her choice to like him, not yours', Jullian said swiftly, to Li's rescue from Tori.

'I liked it better when she liked you, Jullian. It always tore him to pieces', he retorted, smiling at the memories.

He gave a small laugh. 'Tori, you know that was never serious. Besides, it never under his skin', Jullian replied.

'Yes, it did and I'm glad', the brother of Sakura argued.

'Tori.', his friend said in a light judging tone as he laughed at his pal.

'Fine, I give up, your right, you're as stubborn as I am. I give him a chance, but he better not hurt her', Tori snorted, 'Or else. Come on let's go'

They went home, leaving Sakura and Li, and 6 their friends alone, to bask in their happiness.


	3. an almost broken heart

A Crappy Romance Story

intro:yay! my third chaptor!please,just don't kill no one because of small things like the stupidity of this story.once again,review if you want,and once again i dont care,JUST DONT LIE!!!!!!!!!ain't this like so romantic

Kodasha:No really?(sarcastic,anime tear drop)i thought writers were smart,i guess not

Nikko:hey! that hurt!!!and after i worked soooo hard to make you!i should kick you out of the story!!!

Kodasha:sorry,sorry!!!i take it back!don't kick me out!!!

Nikko:that's better.(big grin)muhahahaha!

Everyone anime sweatdrops at the insane writer now running around in circles like she went hyper all of a sudden or is too high.never knew that was possible,did you?

chaptor3:An Almost Broken Heart

'Meilin called,she's coming back.We're done,Li.',Sakura said swiftly,hot stinging tears fell down her face in her room.She, if it wasn't obvious enough to you, was talking to Li.

'Why?! Why can't we just tell her?', Li quivered.

'I'm not hurting her, Li.', she said angrily.'Forget it! If you want to break her heart, go ahead, but I'll take no part of it. I'm just going to give you a reason not to. You

should be thanking me', the girl pouted.

'I should be thanking you!!', he screeched, 'You're breaking my heart to "help" me! Sakura, you are just trying to hind the fact that we love each other from her. There

isn't a single reason to continue like this. She'll find out sooner or later', he said, trying to hide his deep utter anger.

'I know!', she admitted, digging her face into his shirt, 'I know, okay, I know! But, I can't bear to crush her heart. She loves you, you know!'

'I know, but I don't love her, I love you.', Li said softly, clinging onto her, 'Just let us tell her, it won't hurt her that much I bet.'

'Fine, but if she even crys, we are finished. Understand, Li.'

Both go to Li's house, where Meilin is staying. Meilin opens the door.

'Hi, what's up?', she asked as she let them in.

'We have to tell you something', Sakura said

'Really? What is it?', she questioned.

'It's...', Li started, but something had stopped him. It was so shocking, that words cannot describe the awe. What had happen was they found, through the window, was Kodasha and Eli together, talking and then he kissed her. She didn't even try to stop him, not even her usual fuming. She just said goodbye, blushed at him, and went inside. The reason why this is so shocking is because they seemed to dislike one another. I really mean it, and I mean full blown out hate. Kodasha and Eli were in fights every other week (although he tried to be nice when they first met), ending up with black eyes and deep wounds because they used weapons as well as fists. No matter how long they had friends togther, not even the fact that they were forced to hang out together, they still fought against each other, even in front of their friends and there they were, out together.

'Hello everyone. How's everything?', Kodasha asked pleasantly, which was VERY weird. Everyone just stare at her in utter awe.

'What?! Why is everyone staring at me?!', Kodasha asked in annoyance.

'You went out with Eli?', Li stammered in a tone of shock, confusion and disturbance, 'The world is coming to it's end!It's the apacolypse!'

'I'm in trouble, aren't I', she smirked, 'for not telling you, I guess?'

'No, because then we'd be in trouble, too', Sakura quivered, turning to Meilin, 'Li and I have been, too. We meant to tell you sooner.'

'Well, that isn't a surprise.',Meilin said, 'At least you told me sooner than later.'

'Wow! That's a load off of my mind', Li replied. 'Thanks, Sakura', but the boy wasn't totally happy, still being in shock that was consuming him, piece by piece, every second.


	4. Surprise in Two

A Crappy Romance Story

intro:hello writers and readers.now if you think the title is not suited cuz you like my story,thanx and i know dat.thats the point,it's suppose to be the opposite of wat it really is,not to be cocky,so it will lure people cuz of the unexcepted title and the fact that it makes no sense for the story or plot.it's just a stupid little plot of mine that i've decided to give up on cuz i forgot wat it was.

Kodasha:you're seriously twisted

Nikko:thanx!i know i am

Kodasha:you have issues

Nikko:thanx again,i know i do

Kodasha:are you on weed?

Nikko:yes,thanks.you are quite observational(everyone says that i use big words,so i might as well live up to what im famous for at school)

Kodasha:did you skip you're medicine today?

Nikko:yes.yes i have.thanx once again for noticing

Kodasha anime sweatdrops

disclaimer:i read like 50 fanfic and i still don't get wat this is for,cuz of course i dont own Card Captor Sakura cuz it would be an episode,wouldnt it then?and i said wat i was suppose to say,i dont own Card Captor Sakura,i own Kodasha and Akako.no,not the creator,Kodasha Nakoyoshi,of Card Captor Sakura,i just named my character after that person.

chaptor 4:Surprise in Two

It had been 3 months since everything went out into the open about who's going out with who, and everyone are friends now, no arguing. Then one faithful day had to ruin everything.

(evil me)Why must their world crumble at their feet?

(good me) Oh wait I know the answer to that!raises hand

yea?

It's because your a sadistic evil writer

That's true, but not the answer I"m looking forpulls a lever,good me disappears into a hole

AHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!

Yea, I know. You're mean to me,(realizes) so that ruins your goody reputation, your kind soul, and your good puritycalls down holehaha

Oh well, I don't care about it anymore

Whatever, I hope you die soon

Stops ying and yang me talking

Anyway, Sakura, Madison, and Eli had a project to do together, so Kodasha and Li decided, since they were done, to go for a walk. They were talking, but Kodasha didn't seem to be herself for only one reason. She had her hair in pig tails.(I know that's not a big thing, but that's an action completely out of her character) Everything was innocent enough, and Sakura and Eli coming from back Madison's place to meet them at the park, which they were almost at, but Kodasha did something horrid. This would break Sakura's and Eli's hearts in a second. They would never forgive her for it, but who know's but me. Believe it won't end up so tragic as at this moment in the resolution(ending)

"Eli, is that Kodasha with Li on the swings?", Sakura asked innocently, pointing at the swings.

"Yeah, what are they doing?"

"I know ( starts tearing). Eli, they are kissing."

"What?!" He hugs her close to him to comfort her.

"Why didn't see this before? It's obvious that she likes him. I should have known, and let her have him, instead of this! These wounds are too deep to heal."

"Don't worry, Sakura. I feel your pain. If we're going to get hurt, we might as well feel hurt together."

with Kodasha and Li

Li stops her as Sakura runs past them, Eli going after her.

"What are you doing?! We both have someone else to love, I don't get what you're doing!"

"Eli isn't mine, I don't want him, I want you."kisses him

pushes her off"No! I have Sakura, I only want her. Leave me alone!"runs home

at Sakura's house

"What wrong, squirt?", Tori asked.

"Li! He betrayed me!"runs off to her room

"I'm going to kill that bastard!"

In Sakura's room

She calls Madison.

"Madison, Li doesn't love me anymore. I feel so broken(crys)"

"Oh my gosh! Will you be all right?"

"I don't know. I'm not sure about anything anymore. Kero keeps telling me not to trust him, why didn't I listen to him?"

"More importantly, how could he do this to you?!(very angry)"

"By kissing Kodasha"

"Oh my gosh!!!!!!! Does Eli know?"

"Yeah. He was with me when I saw them"

"Don't worry Sakura. We will get through this"

"I hope so, Madison. I hope I can go through this"

Well, that's one of the most tragic things I ever wrote since I wrote a story where a character dies along with the villian. At least her suffering ended quickly, but poor Sakura. It breaks my heart to put her through this, but don't worry, she will be fine in the end. I promise, I'm on her side. Li will pay for it big time, even it's not his fault, but he should have stopped her in a second. He will have two pains, I promise,since he asked for it. I know it's short, but that's becuz if ur forced to read quicker becuz parents r buggin u about the computer, at least u could finish. Greenleaf Blossom, I hope Sakura isn't whiny anymore, if so sorry.


	5. I Won't Take This, We're Done

A Crappy Romance Story

intro:im sorry that i didnt update for a long time.i was stuck with school work, books, and crap.i hate it all.there's someone in the system that hates us all,if they like doing this to people.owell,as if i care.

chaptor 5:I Won't Take This; We're Done

Li's mind was racing. He couldn't believe how much pain he had to go through, or what had happened yesterday. He couldn't believe it. Come on, Kodasha never acted like that, or had her hair like that, and no one thought that she would. Akako left the very second she heard this had happened. She wrote this to Madison after she left:

Dear Madison,

I hope you're doing okay there Madison. Let me know when Kodasha is back to normal, or when life there is. Tell Sakura that I'm extremely sorry for my partner, and her heart will mend because she doesn't deserve that, and tell Kodasha that she shouldn't have done this because our old dreams of a normal life are destroyed now. Also tell her until the situation there has settled down, and all is calm, she is not even allowed to have contact with me. Tell Li that I'm ashamed to know him for being so weak, and that he is not allowed to talk to me at all, for I'll kill him the second he does. And as for Eli, tell him that I'm sorry for him as well, and you, Sakura, and himself can visit me at my family's home in Osaka. Madison, help Sakura any way you can, and thank you for not getting into this mess.

Thanks again for helping them, and surviving

Sincerely Akako Higarashi.

Li was thinking about what he has done, which was patheticly weak and shameful, destroying everything had once held dear. His girlfriend, all of his friends, his ability to be trusted, his honour, his pride, and his hope in life. You couldn't even imagine his anger, his frustration, his pain, it was unbearable. As for Kodasha, it didn't seem to matter to her. She acted as if she never met any of them, and was oddly surprised when no one would talk to her. She wasn't her serious self, more girly, and her hair was always up in pig tails. Everyone couldn't, but had to believe that was her. They couldn't stand her much anymore, not that way. Li and herself were made outcasts of the school. Anyway, back to that shameful, weak boy, Li (no offense). Well, a day after that, Sakura called him that, which was Saturday, and told him that she needed to talk to him. When he arrived, she coldly lead him to her room and close anyway anyone could come in.

"What's up, Sakura?", Li asked, praying that the worst has left them.

"You think that you could treat me like this?! Do you think it never happened?!" Sakura was starting to tear, oh no wait, she's pissed, starting to grip onto the staff's key in her hand.

"I'm sorry"

"Sorry my ass! I hate you and it's impossible to ever forgive you. Tori was right all along. He was right to hate you."

"But-"

"But nothing! I hate you more than anything in the world! More than death."

"You possibly can't"

"Yes I can"

"Why?"  
"Because you betrayed me and everyone you know."

"I'm sorry"

"I don't care! You deserve what you're getting now"

"What is it?"

"Li, I won't take this, especially from someone who was suppose to love me, but lied to me. I won't take you and your indignity; I'm ashamed to have even met you. We're done, finished. This is called a dumping, you idiot, and you deserve it! I hope you feel as much pain as I did, and I hope you feel just as hurt as I did. Get out of my sight, get out of my face, get out!" She then sent the Shot card at him and it went at him until he was down the stairs, which is when Sakura called it off.

"Hello", said a extremely tempest like Tori behind him.

"uhoh"

Li tried to run awaybut he was pulled away by the dark haired man behind. If you thought that Li was cruel and stupid and messed up in the head and weak, or just one of those, then he deserved what he got, but if you didn't and it was all Kodasha's fault, then let's put it this way, Li's paying for everything, or that's what it seems to be, because girls have a different type of torture. Girls are banished from their friends, humiluated, and the subject of rumors, which hurts more and in a longer process. Anyway again, back to Li. Tori hit Li constantly, set him on fire, gave him a swirly, hurt him some more, put him on fire again, another dunk in a toilet, head first, then he locked Li on the roof top of the tallest building in the city. He was screaming until midnight when people actually started to see him. They thought he was insane, so they sent him to an asylum for a month.

Well that's it until the next one. ask any question you want and ill put the answers down here,okay?but like as if i'd care about it,or anything to be precise.i hope you enjoyed this little story of my.Latz,don't kill yourself,kill someone else.and someone please remind me to stop hurting people just because it's funny,or because i enjoy.i seriously need someone to help aboout that. i seem to not be able to stop the fighting when it comes to me.oh well, as if i care.cya!


	6. I wasn't here

A Crappy Romance Story

intro:halo fellow idiots in this idiot parade! my name's eyes, and ive become the intro girl for all the stories created by this author.i wonder y nobody names their intro people,or disclaimers,or ending pplz.i mean come on! we deserve names!...unless its the same person,hmmmm. im so glad the author named us,who u can address as crimson angelic 4 eyes of evil,or angelic 4 evil,since we stole her name here.one person said that the story was going real fastthinks about it,swirly eyesoh great the room's spinning now, but thats okay,cuz this story only has 3 more chappies before its done...opps, did i just say that,my bad,but its true,oh well.hey u kno wat?crimson streaked her hair ice blue

disclaimer:yo im crimson,the one with the ice streaks.as the fucking disclaimer, im suppose to say that angelic crimson eyes,aka crimson angelic 4 eyes of evil,aka angelic 4 evil,does not own Card Captor Sakura,which is so freakin true,but i have a question for u pplz.y would ani1 who has a brain,or even schooling,would think that som1 who writes on a fanfiction siteunderlines fanfiction 4 times on the chalkboard of in front of room owns a show?i mean come on pplz,u r not that stupid,or u wouldn't b reading this,now would u?thot not.screw u pplz who think that disclaimers hav a reason to be here,cuz i hav experience,i kno we dont hav to b here,cuz no 1 on a fanfiction site owns a show, and we coud be somwher warmer than here,oh well,like hell i care

chaptor 6: I Wasn't Here

Now here's the situation: Li is going out with Kodasha, and Eli is going out with Sakura. Why? Well, Eli did have a little crush on Sakura before, so why not now go out? As for Li's excuse, Kodasha was his only friend after that, so it came naturally. Akako came back, but she refuses to talk to Li and Kodasha. She is back to her old self, although it is not as natural as before.

But that is not what this chappie is about. It's about a little shock for Sakura, Madison, Akako, and Eli. Kodasha, with her hair down like before, walked up to them, and she was smiling like nothing had happened. She was about to kiss Eli, but he pulled away from her. She was a bit shocked, but she repelled from it quickly.

"Hi guys. How are you"

Madison was confused and the only one willing to speak.

"What's up with you? I thought you were clinging onto Li at the water park"

"What do you mean" She was seriously confused. She didn't get what they, or should I say she, were talking about.

"You know, your boyfriend, Li."

"I'm not Li's girlfriend."

"Then why do you kiss him"

"I never kiss him. Isn't he still with Sakura"

Sakura told her."No and you're the cause"

"Why? What did I do"

"You kissed him"

"Eli aren't you happy to see me"

"No, I'm not. I'm going out with Sakura."

"What? How could you cheat on me"

Madison informed her.

"He broke up with you several months ago."

"How could have that be possible? I wasn't here."

"Where were you then"

"I was in Hiroshima, helping out my master, Master Tao. You guys would have known if Akako and Eli answered their messages from me"

"Akako wasn't here until now. She was home for several months. Only now"

"Well, if you guys answered them then you would have known."

Li and the supposed Kodasha walked by them and stopped in their tracks. Li was in serious shock. Like heart attach shock.

"How are you here and there"

Kodasha walked up to the girl beside Li.

"What the hell are you thinking"

The girl replied simply.

"Hey! He's cute."

"You're such a prep."

"No I'm not."

"Why did you do this to them"

"I didn't know."

"You should have a least asked"

"I know."

She pouts. The others are staring at the two, trying to understand how there was two Kodashas. The other Kodasha, the one with her hair down, looked at them sympatheticly.

"I'm sorry about this."

"Me too."

Everone was still staring in shock.

"Should I explain"

"Yes, you should, Kodasha. You met them first."

"Fine." She then addressed the others in front of you. "Guys, this is my..."

dats it,the only cliffy in this story,and im angelic with midnight blue streaks,since im lik Kai Hiwatari from konfizkate91's kairayraykai productions,which rox,cuz i keep hurtin pplz,yay!but to a more pressin matter.the hell all us pplz go through!i mean pplz all around da world r either hurt,broken,or damaged.thos rn't all da same sumtimes.hurt physically, broken hearted,or a damaged soul.even angelic 4 evil is in a horrible case.shes stuck,trapped,afraid lik hell.i mean a boy is scaring her out of her mind and he wont stop and another one is making fun of her any time she lets her guard down.no one wil leave her alone!she trys to b happy,but she told me to write this as a way to make her feel better.life seems to hate her.i wish i could help her,but i dont know how.i wish i could help her.

And I can't stand the pain  
And I can't make it go away  
No I can't stand the pain

How could this happen to me  
I made my mistakes  
I've got no where to run  
The night goes on  
As I'm fading away  
I'm sick of this life  
I just wanna scream  
How could this happen to me


	7. Framed, Enter the Twin

A Crappy Romance Story

intro:halo,im eyes,angelic for evil wants to let you pplz kno that the story change, this the final chappie. yea, we kno its a short story,but its lik you think we'd care,which if you haven't noticed,we dont.anyway,it seems pretty obvious about wats gonna happen,so i guess you pplz know who kodasha's double is,which means we dont have to explain her,good.and if you dont know,then too bad,we refuse to destroy the plot just for you,so yea.pplz you probably lik romance and soapoperas,but if you dont,relax cuz someone who wouldn't watch a soapopera to save anyone's life wrote this.it'd suck if she did,im so glad she refuses to watch them

disclaimer:yo,im crimson,how are you pplz.aniway,we dont own cardcaptor sakura,dont want to own and never will,but that's only because i wouldn't have any ideas that would fit the plot,so watever.i just realized when eyes mentioned him that he is one cardcaptor sakura fan that is so loyal that his notebook in the sixth grade was covered with cardcaptor sakura drawings.well,for his loyalty to this show,we dedicate this to michael ly.this also deicated to evil's friend ashley r cuz she made sure that evil didnt quit writing,and is now property of one of evil's storys,makin it better by every chapter.

chaptor 7: Framed, Enter the Twin

recap:_"Fine. She the addressed her friends in front of you (sorry my bad, it was her,but you would be able to see them too if you could watch them). Guys, this is my..."_

Akako interveened. "It's her twin sister, Rumiko."

Rumiko was sort of pissed. "Hey, she's my twin, she's suppose to tell them!"

Kodasha pretty much thought her sister was being stupid. "It doesn't matter. Stop being a faggot." Her twin pouts again. "Whatever.I'm not going to bother to question you, Rumiko."

"O.o, now I see." Sakura smiled and hugged Kodasha. "I'm so glad you weren't the one to betray me."

"But I'm ashamed of my sister. I'm so sorry about her."

"Don't worry, I forgive them both. We can finally just be a big group of friends."

Rumiko seemed happy about this. "Yay! I can finally hang out with everyone!"

Everyone just sweatdropped.

"Sakura, can I talk to you, alone."

"Sure, Li."

They walked away from the group, to the Magic Cherry Tree, near the shrine.

"Sakura, I'm sorry about what I did and I'm sorry about the pain I put you through."

"No, that's okay, Li, I forgive you."

"Sakura, I have something to say to you."

"What is it?"

"I love you Sakura. No matter who I'm with, I know that no one will ever replace you."

"That's so sweet. I loved you even when I was with Eli. I'm willing to admit that."

A voice came from behind her.

"Sakura."

"Oh, Eli, yes?"

"I have to admit something too."

"Yes?"

"I still love Kodasha, and since I now know you still love Li, I suggest we break up."

"Me as well, and it's agreed mutually so no one gets hurt." She shaked hands with him. "We're still friends of course."

"Yup."

"Great! Now Li, you owe me something."

"What is it?"

I so can't believe it! He's so clueless! I still don't get why Sakura wants him, but who am I to judge? The writer, right? I still shouldn't try because I'm not the creator of Card Captor Sakura.

"Li, you just ruined a special moment for Sakura."

"Shut up, Moon! Go so I can fix it then!"

"Okay, okay!" He walks away into a forest. Wow, how convienient. Just in the right positioning too. Anyway, going back to Sakura and Li. Now Li found out what his buddy, Eli, meant. He pulled her in a sweet little kiss, that lasted for two minutes. Is that short for a kiss? I forget, and don't ask me.

"Awwww"

"Madison? What are you doing?"

"I just had to have that moment on video, Sakura."

Li and Sakura just anime sweatdropped at her, everyone came out, and they all just shake their heads.

me-Sakura?

Sakura-Yea?

me-What do you see in Li that makes you like him?

Li-Hey!

Sakura-I don't know, there's just something about him  
Li leaves.

Sakura-Honestly, the creator forced me to. I'd much rather Yue. Mysterious...

me-Yup, hehehehe, we're just joking to all you Li fans.

there!evil finally the story is finished.well,if you want more card captor sakura,too bad,she got no more.i dont see why you would want more anyway. latz.


End file.
